The Real Leap to the Future
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: Alice loves Julius and Ace, as much as Ace loves them, as much as Julius loves them. If the time passes, they might change. If possible, they wish to stay together forever. It's actually possible. Julius figured it out. And so he leaps to the future. /Rate for drugs, alcohols, self-hurting and death. AU.


_Hello, Elise here! Happy new year, everyone. This time I'm going to try something different. I want to try and explore a certain topic. _

_The topic this time will be those romantic words we often hear; "I want to stay like this forever."_

_There's really a lot of things and possibility in that sentence._

_It's not going to be fun, but if you go through all the way, thank you very much!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Real Leap to the Future<strong>  
><em>Januari 1st 2015<em>  
>by Elise the Writing Desk, Characters by QuinRose<p>

* * *

><p>(References none mine)<p>

* * *

><p>In that short moment, he could see such a horrifying sneer when she swung the bat with all her heart. Blood came out like a splash of paint from his mouth. The other one beside her was laughing and pulled him by the collar to beat his jaw and he could feel it almost crackling.<p>

"Not the face, idiot!"

"Ah, sorry! Got too into it."

He grunted and tried to sat up. A hand was offered, and he gratefully took it. The other one helped him to lean onto the wall. Soon the three of them lined up and sit. She was passing the weed, but he passed it on the guy beside him.

"Sorry, Jules. I was...You know, sheer of the moment?"

Julius snorted and nodded to Alice, preferring to share the joint roll. He smirked to Ace.

"I actually kinda liked it." He admitted, slowly scratching his throbbing jaw. "If I skip lectures for a month...maybe you can beat up my face and it will heal?"

"Stop it, honor student." Alice elbowed him, rolling her eyes. "Though if you decided on that, I'd definitely like to beat your face."

~.X.~

When it's the last time, it usually went faster. Like the last year in school or college. Alice still felt that it was just yesterday she spent summer vacation camping in the mountains and got lost because Ace insisted that he knew the shortcut to go to the summit. She smiled, her gaze set through the window, observing the falling snow. If it wasn't for Julius and his wits, maybe they would never get to the summit and probably became cannibalistic towards each other.

It also felt like yesterday, actually two months ago she just graduated from college with average law degree. Julius took the honorable graduate seat, as expected, and Ace was right behind Alice—on the last rank. Yes, Alice admitted she was so lazy in her last year; she just wanted college to be over already.

It was already December. Snow, Christmas, mostly snow, considering it's Canada. Alice couldn't help the mischievous grin on her face that kept showing whenever she stared at the boxes on the table across her sofa. The twelfth day of Christmas present for Ace and Julius. Yes, they agreed to do it this year. So far it was hilarious. Alice's eleventh day gifts were tampon gun from Ace, and a boyfriend pillow from Julius.

She gave them each a dildo, and she said it was a symbol of her open-mindedness towards different sexual preferences.

Oh, she was so excited for new year. There would be a lot of things she was going to do; she would get a job, finally. Maybe she could live on her own again, and started her novel—she had actually started it. She had planned a horror plot and wondered if she could publish it next year. Though she felt a tinge of sadness about separating with Ace and Julius.

Speak of the devil, the doorbell rang. Alice set down her tea cup, snatched the gifts, and hurried to the front door, getting herself wrapped in a coat. Julius was standing by the frozen fence, and Ace ran to her, almost got hit by the door. Alice almost slipped and hit the wall of ice outside. Her family's yard was drowned in snow as tall as their roof, and they didn't bother. They only dug the way out through the front door.

"Ooh, what is this?" Ace shook the box she handed to him, putting it close to his ear. "Is this fragile?"

"Let's save it for later." Julius huffed, creating thick mist in front of his face. The three of them stood in a circle and began to do rock-paper-scissors. Ace voted for karaoke, Alice voted for steak house while Julius voted for staying at his place and watch Netflix.

Ace exclaimed in triumph, waving his fisted-hand and slipped down the stairs. Alice laughed at him while Julius was muttering about how it's too cold for karaoke. The others only said that he had to deal with it.

"It's Canada, not Florida!" the brunette young man laughed, and the three dragged themselves through the snow, heading to the highway where it's easier to walk.

~.X.~

Good thing that the three of them actually liked singing, and the karaoke room was quite warm. Oh, it was actually on fire the moment Alice popped a vodka bottle open. Ace was standing on the table, moaning—instead of singing—the Goofy Goober Rock Song. Julius lost to the temptation of alcohol because Alice kept teasing him for being such a good boy, and at the moment, he's talking to the wall, complaining about things.

"It's foolish how the gas price is suddenly lowered," Julius hiccuped, nodding once. "I know. It's very suspicious. I also fear that...greater price will come. I mean...gas price can be lifted if it's done step-by-step instead of...suddenly jumping to the top of a mountain." He nodded with a serious face to the wall.

Alice wasn't laughing, but she was recording the whole event with her camera. She was starting to get a little tipsy too, that she actually began to listen to Julius seriously. Ace was using the vodka bottle as his microphone and trying to sip the actual microphone.

"We're run out of...vodkahh!" Ace laughed and waved the microphone to Alice. "Waitress! One microphodkaahh?"

Alice let out a burp, and stopped recording Julius who had started a serious discussion about Syria with the wall, and turned to the wasted Ace. Ace usually could drink alcohol like water, but when Alice actually looked, it seemed that Ace had finished _twelve bottles_ of vodka.

And when Alice squinted to collect the bottle in Ace's hand, she cursed in her head.

It's Scotch! And not only one. She turned to see that Ace had slipped another bottle of Scotch into his pant, the tip was poking out from the zipper. Alice facepalmed, feeling a headache coming when she's not even having a hangover. Julius had fallen asleep while hugging a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

It was when she was trying to stand up, feeling the floor was moving, Ace suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the floor. He seemed slightly sober from the short nap, and was grinning to Alice, who was too dizzy to resist.

"This year's...been great, haha?"

The female smiled gently. "Yeah, I'd give it to you and Julius." She yawned, and tried to sit up. "You sober enough to help me bring Julius?"

"Wait..." Ace dragged his face from her waist, and Alice noted that they would need to pay for the room longer, considering Ace seemed to not sober enough. However, she was too absorbed in her mind that she didn't notice how close the brunette was until he slid a tongue through her lips.

"Mmh, Ace—"

"Ssh," he hushed her with his lips still on hers. "This is the...uh, twelfth day of Christmas shit..." he chuckled and let him loose again, tilting his head to get better access into her mouth.

Alice wasn't sure what was going on, she just sat there, Ace was taking advantage of her and she was too drunk to make sense of the things around her. Her mind was still hung up with the 'twelfth day of Christmas' thing. It's a gift, right? So it's okay. Maybe not. Maybe yes. Wow, he's actually quite a great kisser. Then again, she didn't know any better. Ace's probably her first kiss. Should she compare? Maybe not. Maybe yes. What's going on? Ace's breath was tickling her.

She could taste how his tongue was soaking with alcohol, and Alice felt she was getting even more drunk from the kiss. Suddenly, Ace pulled away—no, he was pulled away—and Julius took turn to kiss her, and actually rather aggressively pining her onto the karaoke room's floor.

Ahh, she didn't know anymore. Maybe Julius was a better kisser. Or maybe she preferred his roughness and how his hands were squeezing her in weird places. This was just a Christmas gift. They're still friends, right? Maybe yes. Maybe not. Actually, she didn't really care. She felt really sleepy, and Julius' hair was so soft, he could be a great bolster. So she wrapped an arm around him and hugged him like a koala, and they fell asleep on the floor.

~.X.~

Ace spurt out his coffee when he noticed the writing on the bottom of Julius' new mug. Julius pulled away from his mug and glared at Ace, who was shivering with laughter. The brunette then checked the bottom of his own new mug, and laughed loudly.

The taller man frowned, feeling dizzy from the loud voice, but also checked his.

There was written;

'**I'M A TWAT'**

Julius groaned, because he was shaking with laughter, and it made his headache felt more painful. It's finally Christmas Eve. Alice had miraculously dropped the two at Julius' apartment. He wondered if Alice managed to go home, he wasn't sure what happened, he remembered something about gas price and Goofy Goober.

"Dude, I dunno what to feel about Alice two-timing us," Ace said, after finishing his hot coffee in one gulp and set his cup on the bar. "I mean, if you're okay, I guess I'm okay with that."

Julius choked on his coffee that it splashed the newspaper he's reading. He set the cup away from him and glared at Ace, who was hanging on the bar, biting his tongue as if realizing something he shouldn't have said.

"Two-timing? Alice? ...What are you talking about?"

"Right, you were too drunk." Ace chuckled, crossing his arms. "Now I'm not sure if I should tell you about it."

"_Ace_."

"Fine. We kinda...raped her in the karaoke room last night."

Julius stood up abruptly that he accidentally kicked the table and spilled the coffee, the newspaper fell off in a mess. He glared at Ace, pale and horrified, and his head was really, really painful.

Ace clamped his mouth to hold a hysterical laugh. "Kidding! Kidding! We didn't exactly rape her, calm down, dude! I was just kissing her, and then you also started kissing her, and she just fell asleep."

"Damn..." Julius smacked his own head, and groaned because it made his headache worse. He glared at Ace. "You were sober." He noted. "Why didn't you stop me!?"

"Well I...I was sort of drunk myself." Ace laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "And she was...like, okay with it. And I thought you also knew what you were doing. Damn, man, I'm not sure myself. My head is throbbing..." he sighed and walked to the sofa to drop himself and sighed in relief.

Julius limply dropped himself back to the armchair, and watched Ace reaching for the cigar on the floor—since Julius toppled the table—and pulled a lighter from his pants before lighting the nicotine. The brunette breathed out smoke, relishing the calming nicotine, and then glanced at Julius, who seemed at lost. He then threw the pack to Julius, following the lighter.

Soon, the living room was filled with smoke and two lost men who were thinking of the same woman.

"Jules?"

"Mm."

"Next year's gonna be lame."

Julius stashed the dust off the tip of his roll and brought it to his lips again.

"Definitely."

~.X.~

Alice watched the blood dripping of her fingers with a gentle smile. The pain felt good, as usual. It helped her getting over her headache better than rolling a fat joint or nicotine. She slightly giggled, wondering if her friends had already figured out her gifts. The smile slowly faltered when she set her knuckles on her lips and was reminded of the karaoke room 'tragedy'.

She heard steps coming, and Alice was prepared with her towel—it's red, and if it left stain, her sister usually thought it's her period or something of the sort. Lorina knocked twice and opened the door, smiling.

"Dinner's ready. You're not inviting your boys?"

Alice snorted with laughter as she stood up and reached her bathroom door. "They're not _my_ boys. I'll be down in a minute, thanks Lorie."

The twenty first years-old woman heard her older sister clicked the door close. She watched the water flew from the sink, relishing the coldness over her stinging wounds. The clear liquid washing the red one. It reminded her of the fact that once she's away from Julius...she had to wound herself. Ace didn't, he rather beat others. Julius didn't beat others, he rather got wounded. Alice liked both.

Oh, it'd be alright. Alice knew and kept telling herself. Just remember the days she hadn't met those two. The three of them were soulmates. Yes, three of them. A heart shape could be cut into three parts. That's her, Julius and Ace. The fun didn't start until the three of them met. But it didn't have to mean that they couldn't be happy without each other. Alice convinced herself that there was no such thing as soulmates. She believed that being happy or depressed was everyone's decision. Right?

"Alice, can you just find a close office to commute from here?" her mother asked. "I'd be more relaxed if everyone was around."

Alice watched the red wine sipped through between her mother's lips.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do. But no promises, alright?"

~.X.~

After dinner, Ace called, saying that they should hang out at the usual spot. Alice told her family she wouldn't be long, putting on her coat and mittens, bracing the icy air and dragged her feet through the thick snow—she should start cleaning it again soon. The night air was freezing her bones, she struggled to light her fat joint and gladly inhaled the warming high as she paced through.

Her campus was soon at sight. She went into an alley, found the usual cut-off net fence and slid in. She approached the broken emergency exit door, looking up, and saw the door on top was also already opened for her. Julius was again, sitting by the railings, looking down at the height of seven floors. Ace lifted her off the ground and spun Alice around, both laughing cheerily. It was snowing quite heavily, but she couldn't feel warmer anywhere else than being close with these two.

"Hey, Jules," Ace set her down, and she skipped towards him, leaning her torso onto the railings. Julius turned to her, and eyed the joint between her lips. Alice knowingly handed it to him, and he gratefully inhaled once, twice, before returning it to her.

"How's your book?"

"Kinda stuck." Alice inhaled and watched Julius blew the smoke into a perfect 'O'. "Gosh, next year's gonna have a lot of things to do, I'm actually getting nervous and excited." She wrapped her arms around herself, and Ace joined them, smushing himself between the two. He grinned to her.

"You're not gonna miss us?"

Alice pouted and dropped her chin to the railings. "It's definitely gonna be boring without you two." She trailed her fingers onto the railings in front of Ace. "Fine, I'm gonna be lonely. My mom asked me to work somewhere near. It's probably something I'm really not excited about next year."

Julius snatched her mitten-hand in front of Ace and squeezed. Ace hummed, staring at the trail of blood on the railings that gradually froze.

"Ah, and maybe make a new friend," Alice added, pulling her hand away from Julius and pocketed it. "Or marry my pocket knife. Actually the latter sounds better. Fine, next year's gonna be suck."

"See?" Ace laughed, stepping backward and spun around, messing with the graceful falling snow. "Next year's gonna be suck! This year, and last year, and laster year, and lasterer year—"

"Ace, you just went Super Saiyan with your Grammatical Errors."

"It's over 9000."

"Hah-hah," Ace laughed mockingly and stopped spinning, not dizzy at the slightest. "Yeah, so it was fun!" he finished his sentence, and nodded to Alice, eyeing her joint for a taste. Alice licked her dry lips while Ace was taking his time with the joint.

"I just...I'm trying not to think about it." Alice sighed. It was too cold that she felt her tears couldn't come out. "I love you guys too much." She admitted, and felt her face was probably warm enough to make sm'ores.

"I love you too." Julius said gently, stepping closer to Alice before pulling her for a kiss. Ace laughed and forced himself between them.

"Hey, I don't wanna be a third-wheel!" Ace kissed Julius chastely and then pulled Alice for a deeper kiss. They left her breathless, staring at the two with melting tears, laughing.

"I seriously thought that _I'm_ the third-wheel." Alice crossed her arms, leaning her back to the railings, and Ace said that it wasn't true. It's not that she felt insecure about them, but she thought it was true. She thought that Julius and Ace were already a thing when they began beating Julius and she began cutting. Julius said it was something he and Ace found just for fun. At first Alice didn't say anything about it, she still believed that they just didn't want to admit it.

Ace had been trying to kiss her, but she kept saying that he shouldn't do that to Julius. Until last night, everything she believed about the two being a couple was shattered into pieces. Yes, kissing felt good. But she wondered if it would change their secret past-time hobby.

So she pulled Julius by the collar and punched his face. Julius was taken aback, and Ace stood there, watched with gleaming, amused eyes as Alice once again pulled Julius and swung him to hit the rails repeatedly. The sound of clanking metal was horrifying, and Julius yelled at Alice to stop. But she didn't stop, she only stopped swinging him to hit the rails, she began to tackle him to the frozen floor and squeezed his neck with all her might.

"Oh, hoh, shit!" Ace laughed in delight.

Alice huffed in relief and got off Julius, who was panting and slightly grunting in pain. Ace stood over him and beside Alice with a wicked grin.

"One more?"

Julius sighed and nodded. Ace then brutally stomped on his ribs several time, and Julius screamed. Before he could feel something breaks, Ace stopped, stepping backwards, laughing with a shrill voice of a cruel satisfaction.

"I just..." Alice grunted, helping Julius to sit. "I just thought that...it's more like a form of love than kissing." She sat before Julius and gently kissed him, tilting her head to deepen it. Ace whistled and threw the short joint to the snow and blew smoke that became one with his frosty breath.

Though Alice began to understand why Ace and Julius kissed everytime they finished beating. It felt unbelievably good. Oh, so good. Julius himself was a rough kisser, despite how he enjoyed pain. They began to chat about pointless things. New episode or seasons of their favorite shows that would come next year, Alice talking about that cut she made on her hip with a broken vodka bottle, Julius showing off his bandaged shoulder from the bullies that beat him, Ace talking about putting nails onto his baseball bat.

No, they weren't depressed or disturbed. They could function normally in society. It was pretty hard when they were on their own, though. They just had a different way of being happy. Ace began to talk about how he's going to Germany next year and join his uncle's attorney office, just as his father wanted him to. Julius didn't comment anything about it, but they knew that he would stay in Canada and took over his family's business, just like his parents had planned. Alice would work as a manager somewhere around the area, just like her mother hoped.

There was nothing that could've made them depressed. Why would they? They fulfilled everyone's expectations. They're happy. They believed that.

~.X.~

The year would be over in four days. Ace came over because he's bored. Alice was typing her novel, but the more she typed, the more she felt she was losing something in her story. She felt that it was growing duller. It started off great until she explored each characters. She wondered if she didn't have to go deep.

Ace told her that among her writings, he preferred her fantasy ones. She's undeniably good with fairy-tales. Alice couldn't write a group of fairy-tales, it wouldn't be a novel that way. They cuddled in the sofa and lazily took turns changing the channels. They made a mini game of kissing whenever they saw a Christmas ad first thing after changing a channel.

It got intense later on. They stopped caring for the TV. The fact that they were the only ones in her house edged them. Ace pushed her down, kissing her while suffocating her, his fingers wrapped tightly around her neck. She was nearly unconscious, but Ace had always stopped in time, as if he knew everyone's limits.

Alice didn't hurt him back, because Ace hated it. If she did, he would brutally wound her back. There was one time and the last time she did that to Ace. He nearly ripped her arms. Though it felt good, she wouldn't know what to say to her parents if she came home armless.

Ace stared at her longingly, and then dropped himself on her folded lap, burying his face on her abdomen, tickling her with his breath. She could feel something warm and wet; he was kissing her stomach through her shirt.

"Alice..." he murmured, glancing at her with a cold look. "Next year's gonna be suck. The nexter year's also gonna suck. The nexterer year too."

"You wouldn't know that, Ace." Alice shook her head. "Don't make me an optimist now. That's your job."

"Yeah, but...Think about it. I'll work, you work, Julius work. We grow old, marry, have kids, and die. Done." Ace huffed, kissing her stomach once. "I just want us to stay like this forever, y'know?"

Alice stroke his hair, actually liking how it felt when his hair went through her fingers.

"Well, maybe along the way we'll find something else that makes us happier?"

Ace chuckled and pulled her by the back of her neck. "You don't understand, but that's okay."

Alice wanted to give it a thought, but he didn't give her a choice when his tongue intruded her throat again.

~.X.~

_"How's your book?"_

Alice sighed, staring at the monitor, feeling dull. She got off her chair and stood by the window. She told Julius she wasn't sure if it's going to be anything good. Julius said that her best style would be writing straight to the point instead of trying to be deep and detailed.

Alice asked what he was doing. He said he was watching the snow, and she told him she was doing the same thing. They talked about how it's kind of romantic, but unlike watching the same moon, they're watching different snow falling. Alice told him she was drawing a dick on the window, listening to his chuckle as she actually did it, but quickly erased it.

They began to gossip about Ace. Oh, they liked talking about Ace so much. They liked to insult him, laughing at the stupid things he did. She told Julius that Ace came over yesterday, and they made out, and he suffocated her. Julius asked him how she felt. She told him it was amazing. Then he asked if she would do that to him. She quickly offered if they would like to meet up soon.

Then his tone changed. He began to talk about something else.

_"What did you and Ace talk about?"_

Alice then remembered that she and Ace talked about the future, and how he, once again, purposefully made grammatical error, quoting the exact words. Julius laughed. He also told her that next year would suck so much. He wished that they could stay exactly this way forever.

_"You know what else is forever?"_

"What?"

_"Death."_ Julius said with a casual tone. _"Though it's just our future. Everyone's future. Yours, Ace's, and mine."_

Alice snorted. "You don't say, genius." She hummed, pressing her hand to the freezing window, testing her limit. "I think I'll try to stay healthy and die as a centurian."

Julius chuckled._ "You're actually more optimistic than Ace, more than you know, Alice."_ He hummed, and she could hear the wind from the line. _"I'm just like Ace. I just want everything to stay like this. I'm not really up for taking my family's business—not if I can't be with you and Ace. I don't think I'll ever be happy, going through a life without you guys."_

"I don't get it, though." Alice grunted a little, trying to pull her palm that was frozen and stuck to the window. "I mean, we can never stay exactly like how we are at the moment."

_"There's no need to think to deep and meticulous, sometimes."_ Said Julius with a wise tone. _"Stay like this...Like being with you and Ace. Being happy knowing that we're together. And I...and Ace, want to stay being happy that way."_

Alice finally managed to pull her hand by force, and groaned, because her palm was now bleeding, her skin was slightly ripped here and there. Julius asked what she was doing, and she told him she just ripped her skin by accident, but it felt really good. Alice then returned to the topic.

"What if you'll find better happiness along the way?"

_"No."_ Julius said, now his tone was cold. _"I don't think I can be anymore happier than being with you guys."_

Alice flinched as she heard the changing of tone. The clear sound of the wind.

_"I don't want to be happy in a different way than being with you two."_ Said Julius again, slightly laughing. _"Oh, and between me and Ace, if you want to pick a date, which one?"_

That's oddly strange and bold of Julius, she couldn't even bring herself to answer, worrying of something ominous.

"Julius, where are you?"

_"You know, if you can just ignore that Ace and I frequently make out..."_ Julius huffed. _"Alice, I love you. And I meant it like the love between a guy and a girl. Just make sure you know this."_

"Where are you."

She could hear his adam apple moving, swallowing. She heard a shrill laugh and a heavy breath.

_"I'm at the usual spot."_

Ace and Julius had been talking about stopping the time numerously. Alice instantly prayed for that, and instead of the time stopped turning, her brain stopped working. She didn't know what to say. She knew what Julius was up to. She could remember his longing stare everytime they were on that rooftop. He gazed at the seven-floors height as if the ground below was his lover.

All she could make out was;

"Don't jump."

He just laughed. He only said that he had been wondering if Alice liked him better than Ace. He said that if he could live once again, he imagined he would re-do it all over again and make it better, maybe try to find something happier—he stopped and laughed. No, he said he didn't even want a different life.

_"It's just so happened that it has to end this way, you know?"_ he said. _"If I can't meet you and Ace, I don't even want a different life. I can't even begin to imagine a world without you."_

Alice felt her mouth dry. She felt numb, her brain couldn't work at all. She couldn't even feel the pain from her dripping palm. She kept telling herself that she should stop Julius. Yes, she should stop Julius, that's the right thing, right? Maybe yes. Maybe not. What's the point? She should let him, if he believed it's the right thing to do, and who is she to stop him, right? Maybe yes. Maybe not. Maybe neither.

She just didn't understand why Julius chose _her_ instead of Ace at this kind of moment. She couldn't fathom his words; love, love, love? Love? Julius loved her, but he made her the person to listen to his death will. Wonderful. Brilliant. She should hang up, yes, she should. She wouldn't want to be dragged into his darkness. Maybe. Maybe it wouldn't help. Either way he would just jump.

She should say something. Say something. _Something_. Anything. _Anything_. ANYTHING. _ANYTHING_. She couldn't find her voice. She wanted Julius to stop. She wanted Julius to not jump. She didn't want to be the last person he talked to.

_"Sorry that I flipped your world upside-down, Alice."_

Then stop. Just stop talking. Step away from the edge. Stop it. _Stop. STOP. STOP. STOP._

_"Oh, Ace is coming. He's running this way. Can you hear him yelling?"_

Yes. She could hear Ace screaming, _begging_ Julius to get away from there. A scream asking Julius to _go back! Go back from there. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GO BACK!_ Alice couldn't move; she didn't know, she wanted to do the same thing with Ace, and then maybe she should just let Ace do the talking and she should just do the listening. Yes. At that moment she just wanted to hear whatever Julius wanted to say.

No, no, no, _no_. She didn't want this. She didn't want this. She didn't want to hear it. She wished she could go back in time, ignore his call. Maybe tomorrow she could just look at Julius' death without a heavy burden. Every words he utter in her ear piled a block of ice in her mind.

She could stop Julius. But she couldn't say anything. It's all her fault. It's going to be her fault. No. _Yes!_ She's a murderer. She let him. She didn't stop him. Well she did! But it probably wasn't enough, was it? But she knew he wouldn't budge anyway, she didn't think of trying harder. No, no. Yes, she's going to hell.

_"Better hurry up."_ Julius huffed. _"Remember that Mad House studio movie? _The Girl Who Leapt Through Time_?"_

Stop.

_"She leapt backwards, just repeating stuff. It kinda tormented me, actually. It should be renamed _The Girl Who Re-Do Time_. I think that leaping through time should go forward, she should've gone straight to the future."_

You should step back for today. Apologize to her. Do it another day and don't say a word to her.

_"I'll show what the real leap is, Alice."_ Julius said with a really calm, rather peaceful tone.

Stop. Stop. STOP. STOP. STOP. WHY CAN'T SHE JUST SAY IT!?

_"We talked about it, right? Death is also a future."_

"Stop." Alice was surprised to hear herself, but she wanted to say it as much as she could. "Stop. STOP. JULIUS—"

_"I'll leap to the future."_

"STOP! STOP! STOP! NO!"

Metal clanking—Ace came to the rooftop—blowing wind. A long scream of tragedy and loss. The voice of something splattered on the ground. The voice of a cellphone crashed and then everything was drowned with a torrent of beeps, caused from the sudden loss of contact from the other line.

She understood now, a lot of things; future and present. How to stop the time. Just as Julius had done. Just leap to the end of your future. And time will stop for you.

Julius could stay happy. He died believing so.

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning to make it longer, putting a more closure to the end, but my own brain stopped. If I continue, it'll be more blatant how these three often lie to themselves, even in the canon.<br>**

**Sharing Corner: If your bestfriend, sibling, or boyfriend suddenly called you, and telling you that he's going to commit suicide, what will you do?**

**Kindly review if you have the time :) **


End file.
